Culpa
by Veela Black
Summary: Roxanne nunca cuestiona sus acciones, puesto que el remordimiento le parece poco práctico, sin embargo, esta vez ha excedido los límites y su conciencia ha decidido entrar en acción. Respuesta al Reto: Incesto, ¿eres capaz? del foro EEQCR. Dedicado a Bella Valentía, por insistir en su publicación.


Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen al legado de J. K. Rowling. Las rarezas aquí escrita, son exclusivas de mi cabeza.

_N/A: esta es mi segunda participación al Reto: Incesto, ¿eres capaz? del foro **El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas**. Es un tanto extraño (más que el anterior) y aun no estoy del todo segura con él. Juzguen ustedes. Mención especial a** Bella Valentía** (Karii) que insistió para que lo publicara._

* * *

**_Culpa_**

Despertó sin querer despertar. Se negó a abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a una realidad que no la quería, que en vez de tratarla con sedas y rosas, azotaba su ventana con una ventisca monumental. No quería saber ni recordar, todo era pasado y allí debía permanecer. Sin embargo, su aroma inundando sus pulmones a cada inhalación, su calor envolviéndola en un sutil abrazo que se sentía como una camisa de fuerza, todo lo que su presencia en su cama implicaba, lograba acelerar su pulso y abrasar sus venas, llevarla devuelta a su vorágine de locura y ojos verdes y manos cálidas y sonrisas falsas. No podía abrir los ojos, tampoco lo intentaba.

No tenía fuerzas suficientes para revelarse a sí misma el embrollo en que estaba metida. Podría culpar al mundo, podría refugiarse en su mente, pero la verdad era que la única culpable ante todo esto no era nadie más que ella. Consecuencias a pagar por sus pecados, por su arrogancia y soberbia, por creer que estaba por sobre todo aquello que los mortales habían venerado durante años.

Puede que el castigo fuera excesivo, pero eso no quitaba la culpa. El peso del mundo era infinito, así como el precio que debía pagar. No había salida posible, ni siquiera para una pantera como ella. Quiso tener algo que había sido negado para su vida y ahora todos sufrirán por sus errores. Nunca había sido valiente, y sin embargo, se enfrentaría a todo con la cabeza en alto y las lágrimas, aquellas preciosas joyas reservadas a los mártires, jamás rodarían por sus mejillas, no podrían exculparla de su karma.

Lo sintió moverse a su lado, e imaginó su cabello negro y revuelto sobre la almohada, sus orbes verdes protegidas por sus párpados gruesos y sus pestañas tupidas, su nariz semioculta entre las plumas, sus rasgos desdibujados por aquella nube blanca en la cual reposaba. Veía su cuerpo forjado a músculos, venas, arterias, piel, fuego, hierro, tierra, odio, amor y aquello indefinible que ella le entregaba, aquello que se sentía más como un robo que como una donación. Lo vislumbraba reposando sin saber la línea de sus pensamientos que la llevaban directo a la horca. Él no sabía nada. Él no sabría nunca, se encargaría de ello.

Tiene miedo, puesto que jamás ha enfrentado su destino con las armas adecuadas, espera esta vez poder soportar el dolor con el mismo estoicismo con que realizó las faltas, con aquella sonrisa de medio lado y sus ojos de hielo eterno; podrá llorar sangre y rogar justicia, pero la corona de espinas es sólo de ella, como la reina que nunca fue, pero cuya alma no descansa. Vagará por tierras extrañas, con pies, manos o alma. Limpiará sus impurezas, incrustadas en su piel canela, en sus rasgos exóticos, en su cuerpo delgado.

Su castigo será grande, su culpa la roerá viva y solo una palabra brillará con fuerza sobre ella, con el poder del hierro forjado, de estrella cautiva, de fuego helado. Una palabra que marcó su pasado y marcará su destino, que antes significó placer y ahora sólo significa dolor, pérdida, egoísmo. Una palabra tan maldita, que incluso los demonios la rehúyen, puesto que conocen su poder y lo maldicen.

Así, en un futuro verás a una mujer de oscuro cabello, piel morena, ojos de hielo y espada, andares gatunos, sonrisa demoníaca, lengua pérfida y culpa en sus gestos. Deberás alejarte, puesto que está maldita, maldita por su propia elección. Y la palabra reverberará en los cielos, en todo su esplendor. Y el eco la seguirá por siempre, con fuerza y vigor, con odio y amor. Todo se resume en unos ojos verdes y corazón sincero, aquello que siempre ha de recordar.

Incesto. En su alma por siempre resonará.

* * *

_**N/A: ¿tomatazos? Digo, ¿opiniones?**_


End file.
